A Meeting of Fate
by Ice Cream Kari
Summary: The town of Tomoeda is finally at peace - or so everyone thinks. Syaoran is now back much to everyone's delight, but it is no mere coincidence. A horrible fate awaits the two and an ancient prophecy has been set into motion. Will they be able to stop it with the help of a new friend? Syaoran x Sakura Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is Kari here and this is going to be my first fanfiction on here! I would appreciate it if you guys could read it and offer some constructive criticism please!**

**Note: This fan-fiction will eventually cross over with Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ the Heroes of Olympus and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. This is only the first book in the series though, there won't be any direct cross-overs in this book such as Mokona and Crew popping down from XXX world. The direct cross-overs will probably take place around the next few books, so if you're interested it seeing that, please stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer~! I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of it's characters. All ownership goes to CLAMP. I DO own my OC's though, which is basically anyone you don't recognize from the series.**

A dark snowy night started it all. Wind howled outside in the barren landscape of white snow which blanketed the ground. No one was out at this hour of the night, even if they did dare set food outside the safety of their home, the bone chilling wind sent them all straight back inside.

Only one person had dared to challenge the cold desolate land and venture outside the safety of his home – a mighty and powerful magician whom had mastery in both eastern and western magic, one by the name of Clow Reed. His black hair was pulled back into a pony tail; he wore spectacles and long black robes tinged with purple embroidery representing the sun and the moon. Somehow the cold outside didn't seem to bother this magician as he gazed solemnly up at the night sky studded with glittering stars.

Clow Reed indeed wasn't bothered by the winter chill as he was too deep in thought to notice the ice forming along the edges of his robes. He observed the stars dotted across the night sky and the moon shining far above. He could feel the flow and rush of the universe, all the parallel worlds and dimensions that lied in the plane of existence of one particular planet – Earth. Each world was unique and special in their own way, some far more advanced in the fields of technology, others bustling kingdoms with kind people who look out for one another, even ones that learn to control different elements of magic and nature. Clow was concerned about the existence of one world in particular, the impending dimension that he stood in right now – Tomoeda.

Okay fine, that might not really be the dimension's real name but most people called it by what the thought best. To Clow, it had always been Tomoeda, a town whom reserved many special memories to him. It was a place he held close to him; it was after all, a place where he had first started to learn magic. He had lived for many years in this town in peace with his creations, the Clow Cards, and their guardians Keroberus and Yue.

Clow was feeling anxious tonight as he fingered the seal to the Clow Card's, a key in the shape of a bird's head. He knew his time was coming soon and he needed to make preparations for the next master of the clow cards. A strange feeling was nagging at him as he fingered the key, something like….Clow blinked and he was transported into the future – a vision of it at least.

There he looked around, taking in his surroundings. The street looked familiar, the store fronts and the people milling about. He gasped; he was in the future of Tomoeda. Clow suddenly realized that everyone was in a frenzy panic, he looked to the other end of the street which people were trying to run away from as fast as they could. A terrifying sight greeted him; giant humanoid figures with one eye were all marching in a straight formation through the street. They held weapons of every kind imaginable from swords to guns to giant pencils.

Clow blinked at that last one, since when were giant pencils weapons? Clow put the thought aside. His gaze landed on two kids standing back to back to which the giants were headed in the direction of - a girl with short brown hair and jade green eyes and a boy with tossed brown hair and intense amber eyes. The two anxiously looked towards the incoming monsters and Clow could sense how frightened they really were as the two held up their respective weapons. The girl held up a card which Clow recognized as a transformed Clow Card, the boy held up a sword and a slip of paper. Thunder crackled around the two as they braced themselves for the incoming attack.

Clow watched in horror as the first wave of attacks began, then a full on battle for the death started before his eyes. The two were largely outnumbered and they were quickly growing exhausted from the effort of attacking and defending themselves. One particular giant tried to sneak up and spear the girl from behind. "Look out!" Clow yelled instinctively, before he realized his voice didn't work in the vision. The boy noticed at the last moment possible and pushed her aside, grazing his arm in the process.

Clow couldn't bear to watch it any longer; it was too horrifying and terrible. He knew exactly who the two were; he had met them both before, in another time, another dimension. He watched as the girl tried to help the boy up but his arm was badly injured. The monsters jeered, knowing that their prey was near their breaking point. They smelled victory. The girl looked up defiantly and yelled something at the giants. Clow couldn't hear her over the loud roar starting in his ears but he was pretty sure what it was about. The girl held up another card and a sword appeared in her hand. The Sword Card. She couldn't hold that army off forever, it was only a matter of time before she was injured, or worse killed. Suddenly the girl screamed in pain, Clow gasped as she fell to the ground with the boy. He closed his eyes and turned away, gritting his teeth. His fists were clenched. Who were these giant humanoid figures? What did they want with those two?

Then the world began to shift, Clow glimpsed two gravestones and a girl with long wavy black hair and intelligent violet eyes. She had a sad wistful expression on her face as if remembering the past and the memories she shared with the people buried there. She held a bouquet of white carnations and set them down in front of the two gravestones. Then she started to cry. In that moment, Clow knew exactly who those two gravestones belonged to, even if he couldn't make out the names engraved into the stone.

The world shifted again back to the town of Tomoeda. The giant humanoid figures laughed as they held up cannonballs. They gleefully set them down on the street and watched it burn the city away. People ran screaming for cover, or just to get away from the smoke and heat. Clow's eyes started to get watery and his throat felt scratchy. He watched the girl with black hair and violet eyes from before stare sadly at the giants. "There's no one that can save us now. No one to stop you monsters from destroying our town," Her violet eyes blazed with anger, resentment and above all hatred for those that had killed her friends and taken her town. "I'm sorry Sa-" She stopped as if the name was stuck in her throat. Tears started to well up in her eyes, "Good-bye, I'm sorry." And then she ran.

Clow watched wide eyed as the town burned and burned and when finally all the flames had died, nothing was left. He watched the rescue efforts search through the remaining rubble trying to look for survivors. The horrible truth hit him hard in the chest. There was nothing left of Tomoeda now. There were no survivors. Everything had been demolished; the monsters hadn't spared a single building, person or structure in the town. The girl from before surveyed the scene from afar, "You took everything. Everything I had ever loved - my home, my family, my town, my friends and-"She stopped, "Why? Why?! Why did you do this?!" She screamed as she fell to her knees and started to sob. An officer helped her to her feet and led her away still crying. Urging her to calm down and that everything would be okay. Clow knew better and he could tell the girl knew too. There was no turning back. Nothing would ever be the same. Nothing would be okay in the end.

Those monsters broke her; they did something worse than death to her. Clow's eyes blazed with anger. They don't deserve a fate like that. It's always those three. They never did anything bad; they never hurt a single soul on this planet, this dimension, this universe. Yet, they're always suffering for the sins of what others do because they want to stand up for and protect what they love and cherish and what they believe is right. The world started to shift again but Clow directed all his anger into the vision. Bring me back to my time; I don't want to see any more visions of the future. The world returned to normal and he was deposited back into his own time and into the dimension of Tomeda again.

Clow trudged solemnly through the snow back to his home. His mind was reeling, those terrible visions, possibilities of the future, they wouldn't really happen would they? Clow shook his head, of course not. It was just a possibility, but one that seemed so real to him that he knew that that was what the future held for them. But what could he do? He couldn't help them, or save them from this ordain. They lived in a different time than he did, in the future. He would never be able to physically help them.

Then then idea clicked. He would send another piece into the game, someone who could interfere with the turn of events. Though who would be able to help them? They would have to be someone who practiced some sort of magic and was powerful enough to influence the attack of the town. Clow felt like he was playing a board game, setting up all the pieces so that the game would work in his favor. He felt terrible as if he was the puppeteer and the others were the puppets. But he had to, that was the only way they would survive. Who would be able to step up to the plate and help the town in its time of crisis though?

"I believe you're looking for someone by the name of Hikari Waterjewel. She's a powerful magician who travels through time and space as well as the different dimensions leading many different lives. Will she be enough to help you with your goals Clow Reed?"

Clow whirled around, "Who's there?" He was met by the sight of a woman with pale white skin, long straight black hair tied up into a ponytail of sorts and red eyes. She wasn't really there, just a flickering image - a projection. Even then the woman smirked at his surprised expression. Her red eyes danced with amusement. "Yūko."

The woman smiled, "Yes Clow. I thought you'd at least recognize my voice. Now about that wish of yours Clow, it'll be granted. You won't need to worry about that. The price was small, not too large, since the future has not happened yet. We're just directing it in a different direction, away from its initial path it might have chosen. The price was paid partly by you, partly by me, and partly by the girl herself. I'd say that was an interesting split but I suppose it works Clow. I hope you realize you're setting the prophecy of crossing into action, and know the consequences it might carry."

"What do you mean? How could she pay the price? Does she already know?"

Yūko smirked, "Why the questions Clow. She's a dimensional traveler Clow, didn't I already say that? And no, she doesn't, not yet. But I know for a fact she's up to the task. Don't worry. That's all I have to say now, I'll see you around Clow." The projection shimmered and vanished.

"Hikari Waterjewel. I hope you can light the way to a brighter future." Clow murmured, "I guess if you're going to be helping the town out I might as well give you a hand."

Clow arrived at the door to his home and pushed it open. "I'm home Yue, Keroberus."

"Welcome home Master. Have a nice stroll? Why don't you warm up a big by the fire?"

Clow smiled, "Its fine Yue. I'll be up in my study."

"Be careful okay? And don't try making another enchanted fridge. The last one had a pretty bad attitude."

Clow laughed remembering the fridge spitting high velocity sweets that the fridge had fired at Keroberus - who as usual had been prowling around looking for more midnight snacks. "Don't worry. I won't make any more fridges. Now get some rest Yue. And tell Keroberus that there isn't any more dessert left in the kitchen unless he wants some more high velocity sweets from the fridge." Yue smiled and bowed politely before leaving, his long silvery hair trailing behind him. His angel wings seemed to glow by the light of the fire.

Clow then left for his study. He could only pray that it works and that the path of the future can be altered, for the faith of this town and its people.

**Whew, that was a long prologue. Sorry if you guys got bored, I promise the first chapter will have more drama. We're finally going to introduce our actual characters! Yay! Hopefully chapter one will be up soon, depends on fast I can edit/re-write it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the really late update on this chapter. I was failing at the SyaoranXSakura moment. So instead of failing even more, I cheated and used the scene from the manga (hey, it is a continuation of it, so I'm not really cheating cheating) Don't hate me! Anyways, thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, Favorited or even just read the story! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**-Sakura POV-**

I awoke to my alarm ringing in my ears; then someone yelling at me. "Sakura-chan, get up! SAKURA-CHANNNN!" I groggily reached out my arm and felt around for the clock on the top of my bed. "You're going to be late to school!" I yawned and sat up in bed and faced where the source of the voice was coming from. A small, yellow stuffed animal that might resemble a bear with a lion's tail and angel's wings hovered in front of me. He was holding none other than my alarm clock.

"Good morning, Kero-chan." I said as I stretched, "What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter, you're going to be late."

I sighed, and got out of bed. I quickly threw on my school uniform and ran downstairs. "Good morning Dad!"

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Dad replied, "Hurry up, or you're going to be late."

"Yeah," I replied with a laugh as I grabbed the piece of toast off my plate and chugged down my orange juice. "I should be leaving now. Bye Dad!" I called as I slipped on my shoes.

"How long are you going to keep this up kaijuu?" I ignored my brother Touya as I ran out the door. I hate how Onii-chan still picks on me for oversleeping even though I'm in middle school. Gah, I'll show him someday. When I neared the school, a familiar pair of wings on a teddy bear had caught my eye. I slowed to a halt and looked at the boy who was holding the bear. He was wearing the middle school uniform and he had messy brown hair and amber eyes. His warm smile with the combination of his melancholy eyes seemed to melt my heart. He was the boy that had stolen my heart, the boy I had thought I would never see again.

"Syaoran-kun…?" I asked with a gasp, the boy nodded.

"Sakura-chan, it's me. I finally finished the formalities in Hong Kong. I can stay in Tomoeda from now on." The boy said with a smile.

"Really? For real?" I asked shocked.

"Yes,"

"We don't have to go through phones or letters anymore?" I asked, tears of joy filling my eyes.

"Yeah, from now on, we'll be together forever." He said as he pulled me into his warm embrace.

* * *

"Well, well, well. What was that sappy scene I saw going on outside Sakura-chan?" My best friend Tomoyo Daidouji asked me with a smile before class. I knew she was just teasing me but I could feel my face heating up. I fidgeted nervously.

"Uh, um, Syaoran-kun is back in town." I said quickly.

Tomoyo laughed, "Yeah, it'll be like old times. Maybe something magical will happen again! Then I'll get to video tape Syaoran-kun and you in action!"

I smiled as the door to the classroom opened and in walked a tall man. He was wearing a formal suit and tie and was holding a stack of books. He set the books down on the desk and cleared his throat. "Good morning class. Today class, we have two new transfer students. Why don't you two come on in?"

He gestured for the two students in the hallway to walk in. Syaoran and another girl walked into the class. She had long waist length black hair and sea-green eyes. She smiled in greeting to the class.

"Why don't you two introduce yourselves? Why don't you go first, Hikari-chan?"

The girl smiled, "Hello everyone! My name's Hikari Manami. Feel free to call me Kari. It's really nice to meet you guys! I look forward to meeting everyone here!" Sensei proceeded to write her name out on the board and directed her to the seat behind Tomoyo. The girl walked down the aisle and sat down in her seat.

"Your turn, Syaoran-kun."

"Hello everyone, my name is Syaoran Li. I'm glad to be back here in Japan again. I look forward to meeting everyone in the class." Sensei smiled and wrote out Syaoran's name on the board and directed him to sit in the seat behind me. It felt like old times; we were even in the same seating positions as before.

In a daze, I listened to Sensei talk about today's math lesson. It was something along the lines about solving equations and applying it to real world situations. It was too late when I realized my mistake.

I nervously glanced down at the sheet of paper sitting on the desk before me titled "Algebra Pop Quiz". It was only then that I knew my math grade, which I had been working hard to keep up, was now doomed.

**If you want a more detailed backstory on my OC Hikari, please go read Water's Light. I know it's under "Sword Art Online", but it is actually like a million book, show, manga, anime, etc. cross over backstory. I promise that Chapter 2 will have more action! (I'm serious this time!) Anyways, t****hank you everyone for reading and please review!**


End file.
